Death that fell in love with the Blood-eyed Saviour
by devilYuki
Summary: If everyone around them doesn't believe that their feelings for one another is love, then they don't need any other words to explain what they feel for each other.


**_+-+Death that fell in love with the Blood-eyed Saviour+-+_**

**_I_**

…

_It all started as a coincidence, or maybe, an inevitable scene_

…

With his regained consciousness, he opened his eyes to take all the scenery around his floating form.

The mysterious broken body of a mechanical maiden a few feet in front of him,

The puddles of blood scattered almost everywhere,

The huge green moonlight that gazes down at him,

The strange glowing bloody coffins from afar,

The scent of smoke and burning flesh invading his senses,

And lastly,

The eerie glow of two red orbs from afar that observed him from a brief moment then becomes a blur of a small silhouette, moving further away from him.

He cannot comprehend what made him so fascinated by that brief encounter with that crimson flash that seemed to twinkle in this messed up place, but it has already been etched into his memory.

And without knowing, his fascination led his body to move on itself to follow the moving haze.

**_II_**

…

_Deep within the mysterious and terrifying green world, she saw a huge black shadow from the corner of her eye._

…

Her ears caught the faint sound of rustling chains and those unearthly grumbles, her mind pushed her lithe form to its limits.

Her instincts warning her,

A premonition of a beginning

She ran faster as her hair stood on its ends and cold sweat broke out in her body.

…

_'__A beginning of something terrifying…'_

…

The wind whispers ever so softly in her ears.

And she broke into a full-out sprint, afraid of what will happen to her if that shadow caught her. That is until she tripped into an almost dying woman.

The shadow forgotten for a bit as she felt the need to aid the woman in any way she can, even though she can pretty much do nothing with her small body. She decided to help her up and rest her on one of those overthrown cars, she wonders at what age she can produce those static sounds she hears from this blonde woman.

A soft rustle from her back made her turn around, and she comes face to face with the thing she had been running away from.

Her blood flow seemed to stop as she stared wide-eyed at the black monster in front of her; the band of coffins around it seemed like wings in her perspective. The beast only stares at them, floating so gently like a butterfly hovering in air. Even though she's small and scared, she had enough deaths today to see after her parents died. And so she hugged the woman tightly as a way of protecting her and looked up to the monster as if saying to go away. The said beast lifted its sword and aimed at them, she closed her eyes in fear.

"I'm sorry…" came the first and last words of the woman as she stared at her in surprise.

…

Lifeless sapphire met sparkling ruby.

…

The next thing she knew, there was a sound of gunshot and a bright flash. Upon opening her eyes, a floating goddess was above the dying maiden she was hugging. Her hug loosened as she gaped in awe.

Then it glowed and a blood-curdling scream erupted behind her, she realizes that it came from the monstrosity that had been chasing her and tried to kill them, she felt relief flood in her system.

But her relief did not last long.

Tiny hands flew to her chest and started clawing it; as if it will help her relieve of the sensation that seems to invade the very core of her soul. Tears and terror racked her system once more.

The world started to swirl in her vision, what happening to her is beyond her comprehension.

Her body convulsed as she now clutched her throbbing head, her body felt like it is dipped on magma as she started sweating profusely.

A myriad of voices erupted in her thoughts as she stood up and opened her mouth in a silent scream at the night.

_'__The poor little girl…'_

_'__To bear this horrible curse…'_

_'__I believed this is destined from the very start…'_

_'__Hah! What an unlucky brat…'_

_'__I finally have a playmate!'_

_'__Everyone, let's leave her be tonight. She will need us at the right time.'_

But the voices did not leave her alone in her agony.

She fell slowly to the ground, energy spent and consciousness fading into black as she knows she is dying.

Amidst the sea of voices, a new one spoke gently

…

_'__You cannot die, now that I am a part of you…'_

…

The voice held a boyish charm, soothing out all her pain and fears as the fever like heat subsided and deathly coldness embraced her.

…

_'__Go to sleep. I will never leave you…'_

…

The promise sounded like a lullaby her now deceased mother sings to her back then, as she slowly closed her eyes and let the fatigue take over her, not knowing that she wore a small smile as she slept.

The girl failed to see the blonde maiden stood up mechanically and watched as a black mist surrounded her sleeping form like a barrier protecting her from any harm or nightmare.

The maiden will never forget the image of the sleeping, bruised, yet smiling young girl as she hibernated for ten years.

**_III_**

"You're late, I've been waiting a long time."

She cannot fathom what compelled her to stop and stare at the young boy holding out a piece of paper in front of her. Maybe it was out of sheer surprise because this boy happened to be "normal" at this cursed hour?

It seems that was the case.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

She stared at the paper, curiosity running in her mind. The girl wonders how come a little boy is responsible of something so important like this contract. And were even little boys allowed in this dorm?

Somehow, the voices that accompanied her over the last ten years had quieted down tonight, leaving her questions unanswered. She mentally cursed and closed her eyes in annoyance, just when she needed them the most they come hiding.

"There's no need to be scared."

…

Fiery orbs locked onto icy ones

…

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

His mysterious smile caused her to doubt him even more,

_'__I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' _Was all the contract says, when she glimpsed at it.

She could've questioned the young boy about the whereabouts of the other residents while this unholy hour ticks by,

Could've inquired why he wasn't sleeping on a coffin,

Could've asked what on earth that contract for is,

Could've tear, burn, or cut the damned paper she thinks a by-product of this boy's prank.

Mostly, she could've walked past the charming little boy and sit on the sofa until this 'hour' ends and maybe hoped that there are also other "normal" tenants on the dorm to come down.

But something that the little boy held made such an impact to her, or maybe it was his gaze that held a mysterious affection for what she cannot decipher, or maybe it was just his soothing voice that seem to spill nothing but the truth and makes her weary body so relaxed and sleepy.

…

A sense of déjà vu ghosted in her mind, but was quickly forgotten.

…

And so she took a roundabout way when she decided to sign the contract and gave a bright smile to the striped pyjamas wearing boy.

"Very well…

Time is something no one can escape, it delivers us all to the same end.

Wishing won't make it go away…

And so it begins…"

She did not have enough time to react after the boy had suddenly vanished, for a nervous voice broke her trance.

"Who's there?!"

After the lights blared on and had an awkward introduction with the gun-holding girl and the elegant redhead, she was led into her room by the auburn gunner. Wishing to satisfy her curiosity, she asked the nervous-wreck girl about the little boy.

"What are you talking about? C'mon, it's not funny…"

Tired body landing on the bed unceremoniously, her mind strays back to the event that had happened minutes ago, she wonders if it was just a product of her imagination due to her fatigue or an apparition of somebody she knows dearly, questions gone into oblivion. She falls into a deep sleep.

…

And dreams of hauntingly blue eyes and deathly coldness hugging her

…

…

_What they did not know is that their encounter is a scenario leading to the end._

…

**_IV_**

_He wishes to meet her,_

To have her ruby eyes lock onto his blue ones only,

To see her smile only for him,

To see her cry even if it wasn't for him,

As long as she's beside him, always

…

…

_He wishes to touch her,_

To feel her smooth and warm cheeks against his cold and pale hands as she sleeps,

To be able to play with her hair as a light breeze coming from nowhere blows by in her room,

And maybe, to feel her warmth as they hug each other,

blissful in their own little world.

…

…

_He wishes to talk to her, _

To have a friendly chat about even the smallest of things,

To hear her crack a joke about the silliest things she encountered at her new school,

And maybe, just maybe,

To know what she thinks of him and their rare conversation he cherishes.

…

_But all of it is impossible now._

…

Because she's frail,

Through her eyes, he saw how much she struggles to keep up with everybody around her.

She became a part of the tennis club for the sake of that black haired girl

Became a member of the student council for the sake of the redhead and that guy that has an overly sense of justice.

Became a school library committee for the sake of the matured lady whose been considered a burden ever since her fateful accident.

Hangs out with every possible people she befriended, just to please them.

_'__It's always for their sake…' _he thought bitterly as he watches the night sky changes into a paler color from a distance.

On the other hand, he's sly.

He can only watch from her eyes,

Can only listen from her ears,

Can only feel what she feels and his owns emotions,

But, he can never interfere with whatever her decision will be each time she comforts the boys she befriends.

And it enrages him to no end, for he can only appear twice before her; seven days before and after the full moon just to warn her of the incoming dangers and to tell her the bits of memories he regained after she kills those huge shadows.

For once, his mysterious blue eyes hardened at the orange lining painting the edge of the buildings. His eyes strayed back at the sleeping figure curled near him

He knows she had every right to know everything about him and his memories, yet he can never bring it to himself to tell her that.

…

_Each of their meetings would always signal the end._

…

He bites his lips to keep from lashing out in anger, he doesn't want to ruin this moment with her. Staring once more at her window, he saw the sky in bright pastel colors or orange, pink, and purple. And his dearest started to shuffle.

…

_It's cruel, for we are cursed._

…

The sky became brighter and brighter. And her bloody eyes fluttered open. He smiled as he hid his melancholy.

"Good Morning."

…

_Our fate cannot be altered_

…

He stares at her sadly as her eyes widened and her eyes glitters from the tears she's holding back, warm arms engulfed him as he wishes that time will stop just for once.

Deep down, he knows that he already loves this girl the moment they locked gazes at that time.

And yet here he is, questioning the darned world for their destiny.

But why must he be? Why must she be?

…

_Why must we bear this fate?_

…

He closed his eyes before his tears threatened to fall and she hugged him tighter, maybe she already know his feelings for her.

The wisps of his existence brought his last whispers to the wind

…

_'__I am Death, and you are the Saviour…'_

…

**_V_**

…

_Surely, you'll walk this path once again today._

…

He floats gently as he hears footsteps resonating in the empty halls.

Lately, things had been lively inside the Tower of Demise, as more and more dead shadows started piling up in the hallways each time the adventurers opened up a new floor.

_'__They have a great leader'_, he thinks as he absorbs the fallen tiger-wheel that lay in front of him.

However, their great leader has been quite a nuisance in his solitude as she continues to pick the Death Card each time she kills a golden or rare shadow. Not that he despises the thought of fighting her, as a matter of fact; it gives him a frenzy of bloodlust just by imagining her bloody yet scary eyes as she lunge her fury at him.

But right now, her powers and abilities are still far too weak to challenge him. And he was pretty damn sure that those foolish curious little 'attendants' will give her a quest regarding his button.

_'__Pathetic…'_ his eyes narrowed dangerously,

…

_And again today, I can't do anything but to keep watch over you._

…

Thus, he must keep watching over her to ensure she lives for the day he falls defeated in her hands.

And really, he thought as he sank deeper into darkness as a golden hand nearby strays close to his hiding corner.

It wasn't because the damned card's effect on him is that great.

Out of the blue, a feather-like naginata slashed the poor rare hand.

Nor it was because he's interested at the human girl; he's Death for world's sake.

And his eyes followed the eccentric leader as she picked once more the Death Card.

**_VI_**

…

_You're hiding on the other side of that wall today, like always._

…

"Be careful, I sense Death!"

She smiled in secrecy as the card enshrouded with black mist fades and she felt the effect of the cup symbol throughout her body.

Even though her friends are also rejuvenated, she could easily see the panic in their eyes about Fuuka's impeccable sensory.

She told them in a chirpy tone that they need to kill all of the golden shadows for the sake of their void weapons.

"But Hamu-chan, we've been on this same floor for three friggin' Dark Hour hours!" Junpei whined

She can only give them a fleeting smile. They would surely be devastated if they found out she was waiting for Death all this time, after all.

Fuuka may have an extraordinary sense, but she has a unique hearing talent, and right now she hears the faintest rattle of his chains as she follows the sound ever so slowly.

But maybe, even if she doesn't have that hearing ability, she still has her instinct that tells her Death's waiting on the same place as usual.

And she was right. In front of her was a golden hand, yet from the corner of her eye she could see his huge silhouette hiding in that corner again, like always.

She slashed the poor shadow through, chuckling at her friend's reaction with her sudden action just to pretend she did not notice his beady red eyes kept on following her form as a set of cards emerged from the shadow's body once more.

Once more, her hand shot out to the card shrouded in black mist. And she started walking away.

...

_And so I pass through, pretending I don't notice._

...

**_VII_**

…

_You don't catch my gaze._

…

"Great job Arisato."

"Way to go, Hamuko!"

"Feh! You just got lucky today Hamu-tan!"

The voices of her friends resonated in the now empty halls of the floor, from his hiding place; he bows his head as they started to leave.

Had he stared at them longer, then he might be able to catch her gaze, for she stopped and looked back at him.

"Pha-!" her voice died down in her throat.

Why on earth did she think that Death is Pharos?

She shook her head gravely, she needs a rest, and how could she be so foolish to think that monster is connected one way or another to him?

The little boy with hauntingly blue eyes that holds a special place in her heart is gone, and God only knows when or where will they meet again.

She ordered her group to split up to find the stairs easier.

Standing all alone with Death floating oblivious of her presence, she still wishes to call the shadow out of its statuesque state.

"Pharos…"

…

_And my voice doesn't reach you._

…

Her ghost of a whisper didn't reach the monster.

"Hey guys! I found the stairs, Let's go!"

She turned around; at the same time Death lifted its head to see her trudging alone back to her party. He inched forward but quickly halted, judging her friends, she may also share the same hostility her friends harbour against him.

He can only sigh now, since he doesn't wish to see her wonderful eyes filled with hate aimed at him.

_'__We are always parallel to each other, never to intersect.'_

The thought passed fleetingly on her head as she sighed also.

…

_They never realized that only their sighs had managed to fruitfully overlap._

…

**_VIII_**

Today is December 31, 2009

She cannot meet him anymore,

Death, Pharos, and now also known as Ryoji Mochizuki will be forever gone whichever answer she chooses.

To be not able to see those hauntingly blue eyes that shine at every truthful lies he says,

Or maybe not being able to have his presence near her,

Or even not to stare at his strikingly gruesome features as she picks the Death Card will be just too much for her to bear.

But if she has to live a little bit longer in this world knowing she betrayed her friends and their trust and her hands tainted with his blood. Then she prefers to be killed instead.

And so she shakes her head at his open-arms gesture that screams "Kill Me!"

…

…

In just a few hours, she cannot even touch him anymore.

To feel his cold hands securing hers that gives her mysterious warmth all throughout her body,

To not have his chilly embrace around that protects her from his nasty fan girls,

And finally, to be not able to spend even just another damn time with just the two of them in their own world in her room, under the bed sheet.

Just thinking a life without him pains her heart.

So she determinedly looked into his eyes to tell him she's already firm about her decision.

…

…

In just a few minutes, she won't be able to talk to him anymore,

To not hear his soothing voice,

His charming pickup lines,

His laugh,

His whine,

And every other sound that comes out from his lips will surely be saddening and maddening.

But it's alright, for she knows she cannot kill him no matter what.

…

…

_'__He's helpless'_, she thinks as he's now also known as Thanatos.

Having completely surrendered to his fate as the Appraiser to the point he even tried to infect them with his helplessness that he sugar-coats as 'I-only-wanted-you-to-have-a-normal-life-even-if-the-world-is-in-peril'

She inwardly smiled. Yep, he's helpless beyond reason, alright.

…

On the other hand, she is awkward.

To always try to lighten everyone's mood by cracking a joke or two in the grimmest times.

To laugh and smile even as deadly glares shoot from every direction each time she talks to Akihiko-sempai and him.

And finally, to have her mind completely blank when she needed to think the most

Heck, she might even get the title of "Awkward girl in the World" had she stared and laughed out loud at the person she called "helpless" moments ago when he kindly asked her to kill him.

…

Yet it's fine if he's helpless or she's awkward.

She concluded as she reached out her hands to caress the mask that hides his face.

"I will fight you…"

As long as they are right here

…

…

"Best wishes in the coming year… That's what people normally say, right?"

He left without looking back.

Locking the door, she stared at the window overlooking the huge moon and Tartarus, a tear escaped from her lacklustre eyes.

"This is it, no turning back now…"

Although, she is at loss how to mend her broken, beaten, and hollow heart now that a big part of her life has left for the good or worse of the world.

She smiles fondly at the recollection of the times they met in all of his different body and forms.

…

_If everyone doesn't call their feelings for one another as love, then they don't need any other words to explain what they feel for each other._

…

Just knowing their thoughts and feelings for each other is enough.

Ah, but how much she thinks about it,

Tears came one after another from her eyes.

No matter how much she thinks about it.

Somewhere along the peak of Tartarus, he lets out his final scream as a human. And she slumps down on the floor as her body racked with sobs as she mourns at his departure.

…

_The ending will never change._

…

**_IX_**

He wanted to meet her again,

Seeing her right in front of him, with a determined yet agonized look on her face, he suddenly wished to wipe her troubles away in any way possible.

He wanted to touch her again,

To make her feel loved and protected again by embracing her, or maybe to hold her hands to assure her that she's safe and he will never leave again, and to have the feeling of being whole and a part of her again as they become one.

Honestly, he just wanted to talk to her again,

Just like when he was still Ryoji or even as Pharos to know that he is back on track with his life and their love again.

But the harsh wind screams reality at his ears and the excruciating pain jerks him back at the current battle against her and S.E.E.S. Only one thought is on his mind right now.

She's adorable,

The way her ruby eyes glistened in furious yet determined will to prevent the Fall.

The way her hair whips at every wind's blow,

The way she bites her lip as her friends get injured

She's absolutely, extremely adorable right now, that he can't help but to be gentle in their battle after he knocked her friends unconscious when he used his ultimate attack; the Night Queen.

But their meeting is tied to an ending.

It never occurred to him that Fuuka Yamagishi's Oracle can be perfected, as the newly revived members landed blow after blow consecutively at him, and the last blow was dealt none other than his lover.

He lied on Tartarus' cold and hard floor, looking at the warped moon silently as he mused how many times had it been.

How many times had he prayed to God or whoever Almighty being to hear his prayer.

But,

The moon quietly lifted him up as he faced them again, though this time his hold of his consciousness is becoming weaker.

He's unfortunate, how unfortunate of him to have his prayers unheard.

His final control on his mind and body were lost as a beacon of light shot out from his sword and went towards the sky, opening the moon in its true form.

Their eyes met for the very last time.

…

_They still remain as Nyx Avatar and Arisato Hamuko._

…

**_X_**

Hamuko Arisato created a miracle, alongside with S.E.E.S.

They saved the world from its predetermined doom.

They started to live a normal life somehow, at the cost of losing their precious memories of the time they had spent together.

For her, ignorance is bliss as she lived her life to the fullest.

…

However, 33 days later, the blonde maiden named Aigis entered her room and tears fall endlessly in her eyes again as she started to remember the bits and pieces of memories they had lost. She remembered their promise, and suddenly guilt and pity filled her as her heart went out for the robotic maiden who had to bear the remembrance alone.

…

_The price of the miracle she created with him_

…

Little did she know that he was watching the entire scene whole time, and when sobs erupted from her when they reached the empty rooftop, he just wanted to comfort her right there and then as she cry.

But the arm he stretched out to her cheek trembles.

"I love you…" he muttered the words he said to her on New Year's Eve once more as the desire to embrace her bloomed in his chest. Angry tears slid from his eyes as he realized he can never do it anymore.

Because however much he struggles,

However much he prays,

…

_The claws and wings will never disappear._

…

Entering the White Void with a huge door shrouded with chains did she finally broke down and let her agony drown the silence.

Her friends never even knew she's dead since sealing Nyx, and they haven't even reached her as she breathes her final breath in the world they protected. And she felt guilty for leaving Aigis.

But most of all, never in her life had she wished to be alone.

Here she was, hoping she'd see Ryoji or whoever he will be right now again.

The world is so unfair.

A light clatter broke her reverie as she stared at the source of noise. Right in front of her is a very familiar sword.

"Ryo—"she never finished her sentence as she clutched the sword tightly and cried louder than before.

On the other side of the door, he closed his eyes as he silently listened to her painful cry of his name.

Maybe it was wrong to leave his sword at her.

He lightly shook his head as hiccups neared the door; he knows her back is just pressed against his, if not for this huge door that divides them.

He smiled "Hamuko-chan, just wait until your tears stop. I'll always be on the other side of this door…"

She smiled as tears continued to fall, and she knows he keeps his promise.

He said once that eternity awaits.

She held the sword tighter.

But she believes that he will wait for her.

…

_Always._

…

**_-+-Fin-+-_**


End file.
